1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for wrapping bundles of newspapers or the like on three sides for protective purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bottom wrap inserting machines have been utilized in the publishing industry to insert a sheet of wrap underneath a stack of newspapers prior to tying the bundle. The wrap is generally included for protective purposes. Generally such machines dispense a sheet of durable paper underneath a moving bundle of newspapers and thereafter the bundle is tied with a suitable strapping material.
One problem common with the bottom wrap system is that during deliveries the newspapers tend to become soiled and damaged on the sides where wrap is not provided. Thus the need to provide wrap on two or more sides of the bundle has become increasingly evident and has in fact encouraged limited development in wrapping technology.
For example, machines and methods have been devised to provide wrapping of bundles of newspapers on three sides. One example of such machines is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,960 to Wright which relates to a method and apparatus for inserting a three-sided wrap on newspapers. The apparatus includes devices for gripping marginal portions wrap and lifting the wrap into the path of the moving bundle and thereafter releasing the margins at the precise time in the sequence. German Patent Publication No. 28 36 552 also relates to apparatus for providing three sided wrap on bundles of papers. Other patents relating to wrap inserters include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,250,052 to Hyer, 3,250,053 to Heyer et al., 3,250,054 to Hurlbut et al., 3,604,182 to Jepsen and 3,559,367 to Misik.
While bottom wrap inserters have been successfully operative for some time, apparatus for wrapping bundles on three sides have been relatively complex. One attempt to simplify the lifting operation on the wrapping paper was to utilize a blast of air directed at the upper paper margin to force it against a cross bar so as to move with the paper. However operation of such devices were affected by extraneous air currents in the work area. Thus to date, a reliable apparatus for wrapping three sides of newspaper bundles with minimum complexity and reliably operable has yet been invented I have invented an apparatus and method for wrapping newspapers on three sides with minimum complexity and maximum efficiency while avoiding difficulties arising out of prior art machines